1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of assemblies-that include a gliding board and a device for retaining an article of footwear on the board. Assemblies of this type are adapted to cross-country skiing, alpine skiing, or any other skiing disciplines, or to snowboarding or snow surfing, snowshoeing, or the like.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In the case of alpine skiing, an assembly conventionally includes a gliding board, or ski, an interface provided to be positioned on the board, and a device, or binding, for retaining an article of footwear on the board. The interface has a surface for receiving the retention device, the latter having a support surface on the interface. The receiving surface of the interface and the support surface of the retention device are mechanically compatible. Such assemblies, with interfaces, are adapted to provide particular properties, such as damping, supports, or the like. Assemblies with interfaces have more recently made their way into the field of cross-country skiing, making it easier to mount the retention device.
In the latter case, the receiving surface of the interface and the support surface of the retention device sometimes are not adequate or not at all mechanically compatible. This is the case, for example, when the interface and the retention device are made by different manufacturers and one is not adapted to be function with the other. It can then be difficult or impossible to mount the retention device on the interface. Moreover, when there is no full compatibility, the mounting can generate clearances that can negatively affect the ski steering precision. In other words, affixing the retention device to the gliding board is not optimal.